poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed Me Up
Speed Me Up is a song to be featured in the upcoming film, Sonic the Hedgehog, performed by Wiz Khalifa, Lil Yachty, Sueco the Child and Ty Dolla $ign, Lyrics Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand I've got something they want, but it's mine to give (Yeah) Free my struggles, detach me from this island (Free) Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy So I run (Yeah, yeah), keep me up Creep on me, they speak on me They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) Speed me up (Speed, yeah) So I run (Yeah), keep me up Creep on me, they speak on me They slow down when they bring me up like (Yeah, huh) Speed me up (It's Boat, speed, speed, it's Boat, yeah, ayy) Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (Go) Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh Run around town, profound mentality Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas Zoom quick, go too fast (Ayy) Every day, I gotta make it count Every second, gotta make it last Roll around, do the double dash Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (Hey) Lambo (Hey) Hold up, wait, got a date Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (Yeah) Who you seen like me? Nobody (It's Boat) Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Tails Balance runnin' on rails, I can never fail So I run (Yeah), keep me up Creep on me, they speak on me They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) Speed me up (Speed, yeah) So I run (Yeah), keep me up Creep on me, they speak on me They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah, ayy) Speed me up, ayy, speed me up Don't turn down the bass, someone tell the DJ leave me up They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up Rings on me like LeBron, rings on me like 23 New 911, it gon' speed fast He was talkin' down, I level up on his **** Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah Marathon, just like Nipsey the great (Yeah) Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Tay K (I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Don't crash, really go fast Press on the gas, four hundred my dash Never come last Came a long way from the back of my dad's Since I got racks, I'ma never look back I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeah So I run (Yeah), keep me up Creep on me, they speak on me They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) Speed me up (Speed, yeah) So I run (Yeah), keep me up Creep on me, they speak on me They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah) Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) Music video Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Lil Yachty & Sueco the Child - Speed Me Up (Sonic The Hedgehog) Video Speed Me Up Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Songs